


Riding the Bull

by FlitShadowflame



Category: Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Dom/sub, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Other, Public Claiming, Voyeurism, first person POV
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-19
Updated: 2015-06-19
Packaged: 2018-04-05 04:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,178
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4165536
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlitShadowflame/pseuds/FlitShadowflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>For kink meme prompt</p>
<p>When Bull gets serious with someone, he likes to show them off to his boys.</p>
<p>Told in first person, interpret LI however you like!</p>
            </blockquote>





	Riding the Bull

**Author's Note:**

> Typed and posted from my cellphone Pls b gentle

The Iron Bull is the only person who has ever made me feel this small. Everything about him is huge - his body, his smile, his personality. There's something uniquely soothing about being engulfed in his arms, cradled to his chest. He makes me feel so safe and loved, how could I possibly deny him one little favor?

Or maybe not so little, as it happens.

He claims it's a tradition, though I can't imagine he's had enough committed relationships since forming the Chargers to really call it that. Krem does confirm (with a long-suffering expression) that the Iron Bull has done this before, but it still sounds very unlikely to me. That doesn't mean I'm not interested, but I dragged my feet and balked for the principle of the thing. I was proud and private and, if I was being honest with myself, more than a little shy and nervous about this...display.

His little initiation rite wouldn't wait for my insecurities to settle, however, or it might be waiting for decades. The Chargers lounge around his room, drinking and chatting, and Bull strokes my back until I give in with a small sigh.

"Good," Bull growls.

He strips my clothes off tenderly, his mercenaries quieting as they realize the show's begun.

"Look at those tits!" Dalish beams. "And such pretty red nipples - please Chief, can I _please_?" She begs, pouting. Bull nods, and she climbs on the bed, rolling be of my nipples between her thumb and forefinger. She uses magic to make her fingers ice cold, and I whine, twisting away until Bull traps me in place.

"You can take it, Kadan, that's it," he hums, and I take deep, shuddering breaths until Dalish tires of playing with me. "So good, so sweet for me and my boys," he croons, kissing my temple and then licking his way down and around my ear. He peels away my few remaining garments and yanks me into his lap, keeping me facing the Chargers.

His fingers are slick where they press against my entrance, because no matter how desperate I am or how recently we've fucked, there's no such thing as too much lube when you're Riding the Iron Bull. And he clearly means to have me ride him - in this position, I'd be hard-pressed to do anything else.

"Such a good slut for my cock," he adds, nosing my neck. "Say it."

"Please - Bull, please, I -" I glance nervously at our audience, feeling my face heat. "I n-need you to fuck me, please, Bull..."

"Good, you're doing so good, baby. Spread those legs, Kadan, let me take care of you."

I'm visibly aroused - especially to Krem, sitting right in front of me. Still, Bull takes his time, fingering me wide open before guiding me down onto his cock.

I cry out some blasphemous oath, making Bull chuckle. I can feel his chest rumble at his back, but it's far more distracting to feel his cock shift with his laughter, and it makes me moan aloud, wanton and needy.

"Anybody else want a taste?" Bull calls out, likely grinning wide and leering.

Skinner sneers a bit, holding Dalish possessively. But the men do seem curious, and one by one they take their little pleasures as they like, with Bull holding my wrists tightly in one hand, to discourage any aggressive responses on my part.

Grim is first, stroking my lips before pressing three fingers in, watching me suck them as he thrusts in and out of my mouth. Krem follows with a kiss, sweet but firm. Stitches cups my sex, giving a little rub with his palm before he reaches back to rub a finger against my oiled hole, testing the tight stretch around Bull's cock. He smirks at the way I gasp and squirm, and Bull grunts in a wordless warning.

Stitches pulls away without protest.

Rocky is a strange one, paying more attention to my to my calves and feet than anything else, petting and massaging the soles of my feet until I'm lying bonelessly against Bull's chest, moaning weakly.

"No toe-sucking, you little bastard," the Bull grumbles.

"But they're such _nice_ toes, Chief," Rocky huffs, even as he backs off.

"All done, Chargers?" Bull prompts, and receives a chorus of agreement and lewd puns. "Good. Kadan, time to show off what you can do with those pretty legs."

I gulp down another wave of embarrassment, and try to pretend it's just us in the room. It quickly becomes clear that the Chargers are signalling Bull whenever I close my eyes, because Bull pinches my inner thigh a bit harder each time. Then he moves on to spanking my ass instead, and I focus my eyes on a section of wall just over Krem's head.

"Let them see how much you love riding my cock, baby," he orders.

But each time I find a decent rhythm, the Bull jerks his hips up to throw me off, and that's far more distracting than our mostly silent audience.

My legs begin to tire and all I've managed to find is a frustrating high of pleasure without peak, nowhere near orgasm.

I sob wretchedly and Bull stops me, hands resting low on my hips. "What is it, Kadan?"

"I - please, I want - I need it faster, Bull, harder, fuck me, claim me, Bull, _please_ ," I beg, and he hums in thought, as though he must consider this plea at length.

"Alright, sweetling. But you'd better appreciate it."

That means "be loud," I know, and I moan in assent.

Bull rises up on his knees to push me face-first on the mattress, angling my hips just so. Then he starts fucking me, slow and deep and infuriatingly gentle. I whine until he rolls his hips and moves harder, faster, making me howl in pleasure. Not just for show, either; the Iron Bull knows my body well and is just that good (when he isn't teasing me out of my mind).

He talks about nothing much, how tight and hot I feel, what a good little slut, how perfect I was for his boys. The Chargers cheer him on, too, and Krem tugs my chin up for another kiss, this one all teeth and force. The Iron Bull fucks me harder, then, until I break the kiss to gasp for breath.

Bull grips the back of my neck to keep from bumping me right off his cock, his _bed_ , with the force of his thrusts. I whine, shiver, and then I'm done for, coming hard under the assault to my senses, Bull's thorough dominance.

He lets me slump facedown on the sheets, and then he speeds up. Despite the urgency in his movements, it takes him some time to come, long enough that I'm little more than a whimpering wreck beneath him. But I find it doesn't bother me too much.

In fact, if demonstrating my commitment in front of his Chargers is the price of admission for this kind of claiming fuck, then I may want to pay it more often.


End file.
